


A Series of Incomplete Works

by Avengers_Whore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Wings, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incomplete works, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, OT6, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Soft Bucky Barnes, Stripper AU, Temporary Blindness, Tony Stark & Sam Wilson Friendship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wingfic, tribal au, various pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: This is a series of incomplete works that have been sitting on my Google Drive for awhile! I thought you guys might enjoy some of the ideas to either inspire you or maybe inspire myself to finish them!If you like one, go ahead and comment - inspiration helps me write, so your ideas always help!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Avengers Team
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97





	1. Poly Avengers Wingfic

“ _Alpha!_ In here!”

Tony whimpered softly as he came to, slowly registering the voice in his exhausted mind. He shifted and whined as pain ached through his wings due to the chains holding him down. He shifted again and cried out as the chains tightened further around his sensitive limbs. The scent of omega filled his nose and he whined pitifully.

“It’s okay, Tones, the whole family’s right here,” the same voice murmured before a nose pressed comfortingly against his cheek. It took the brunet a moment to register the fact he couldn’t _see._

“We’re right here, Tony,” a deeper voice murmured. “Sam, Thor, get those chains off of him.”

He screamed as soon as someone touched the chains, thrashing in an attempt to dislodge the hands but only hurting himself further. Strong hands grasped his shoulders to hold him in place, distressing him further. The scent of alpha hit him and he whimpered pitifully.

“No more, please,” he whispered pleadingly. “Please don’t hurt me anymore…”

“No one will ever hurt you again, _Antoshka_ ,” a woman whispered into his ear as delicate hands started combing through his hair gently. The kind touch distracted him from the hands pulling the chains off of his wings. As soon as the chains were gone, his wings dropped to the ground with a heavy thud and he passed out.

When he came to, he was overwhelmed with the smells of alcohol and sterility, which told him he was in the medbay. His breathing hitched when he once again realized he couldn’t see anything except black. Someone shifted next to him and he tensed until the familiar scent of honey and oak leaves filled his nose. Clint.

“Hey there, baby,” the archer cooed softly as he pressed close to his fellow omega, draping one of his wings over him comfortingly. He turned and pressed himself into Clint, curling up under the familiar hawk wings he’d memorized long ago.

“What happened?” Tony asked, his voice hoarse.

“You passed out after Sam and Thor got those nasty chains off of your wings,” the blond man murmured quietly. “The sudden stop in pain probably sent a shock right through your system.”

“What...what do they look like?”

“They’re...pretty beat up, but Brucie says you’ll recover.”

Tony nodded his head and pressed his face into the other omega’s neck. He managed a shotty, broken purr that he hadn’t let out in well over two months. He got another purr in response and he settled down, falling back asleep.

The next time he awoke, he was alone. He sat up on the bed and twitched his wings lightly, feeling the deep ache in the fragile bones. He got off of the bed carefully and took a few deep breaths.

“J? Where is everyone?”

“The family is in the common room, sir. Allow me to guide you there,” JARVIS replied, his voice dripping with concern for his creator. With the AI’s help, Tony managed to make his way into the elevator and on his way down to the common floor. He heard their voices as he hesitantly stepped out.

“Cl-Clint? Nat?” The voices abruptly stopped and then there were footsteps as his fellow omegas hurried towards him. Natasha cupped his cheek with her delicate hands, her touch gentle as she crooned and nuzzled the shorter omega.

“My _Antoshka_ , I’m so happy you’re home,” the redhead purred, peppering kisses all over his face. When they’d first met, Natasha was nothing like this. She never let anyone see her soft side, her omega instincts demanding that she take care of her fellow omegas and flock. Now she was openly soft and loving to the whole family but she took special care of their smallest omega.

He happily fell into her arms and let out his rusty purr, aching wings twitching happily at the familiar scent of cinnamon rolls and the expensive perfume he bought her. Clint filled in on his other side, wrapping his arms around both of them and ducking his head to scent along both of their necks.

The sharp scent of snow and gun oil hit his nose and he tensed at the alpha scent despite the fact he used to melt at the first whiff of it a couple of months ago. Natasha and Clint felt him tense and turned their heads to glare at Bucky who was the first to dare step closer. Tony felt the feathers on their wings puff up.

“When yer ready, babydoll,” the alpha murmured quietly before Tony caught the sound of retreating footsteps. His heart ached, already missing his alpha’s presence. He whimpered.

“I think just us and the betas for now,” Natasha told him quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Let’s get you up to bed.”

“We can have a snuggle session, omegas only,” Clint agreed with a happy nuzzle. Tony nodded his head.

“Betas too,” he murmured quietly. Both of the omegas nodded their heads. The scent of metal and lavender filled his nose before he was suddenly picked up bridal style. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and breathed in the neutral smell of the beta.

“Let’s go, Tones,” he muttered with a purr. “Clint and Bruce are gonna grab the snacks.”

He nodded his head and turned to look at where he thought his alphas were, judging by Steve and Bucky’s scents.

“It’s okay, Tones, go get some rest with the rest of the family,” Steve said quietly. Tony nodded his head and shyly ducked away, pressing his nose to Sam’s scent glands and breathing in. The beta carried him back to the elevator with Natasha by his side and the trio made their way up to the penthouse, curling up on the large, round bed.

Natasha started building their nest around Tony after Sam got on the bed with him, wrapping large, falcon wings around the small omega. After several minutes of shifting, the redheaded omega got into the nest with them, curling her own swallow wings around them. Both of them started gently running their fingers through his wings.

“My pretty blue jay,” the beta murmured, nuzzling the side of Tony’s neck. The smaller omega purred and fluttered his wings.

“Why can’t I see anything?”

“That’s a question for Bruce,” Natasha answered as she continued to groom his wings. “He’ll be up in-”

“I’m right here,” Bruce answered as he and Clint walked over to the bed, his distinct green tea scent settling around the group. He got on the bed and nuzzled Tony’s cheeks. “It’s just temporary, Tones, you’ll be able to see in a week or two.”

“Missed you, Brucie-bear.”

“Missed you too.”

Tony reached out and dragged his fingers through Bruce’s macaw wings, the green feathers soft against his hands. His purr strengthened ever so slightly and he crawled from Sam’s lap to Bruce’s.

-

“He needs to know.”

“No, Bruce, one thing at a time. He’s already upset about the blindness, I don’t want to upset him further,” Steve argued firmly. The green tea scent turned sour all of a sudden before settling down once more, telling Tony that the Hulk had come close to the surface.

“You’re all lying to him!” Bruce growled.

“He’s right Steve...I don’t know how much longer we can do this,” Clint murmured.

“He’d tell any of us,” Bucky replied.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Tony asked as he came around the corner, one of his hands on the wall so he didn’t bump into it. Everyone’s scent spiked from surprise before they settled. Natasha went over and guided him to the couch. “Well?”

“Tony...they…” Steve’s voice trailed off, hesitant.

“They clipped your wings,” Bruce told him, walking over and taking the omega’s hands in his. “They clipped your wings Tony. And those chains were so tight, you wouldn’t’ve been able to fly again anyway.”

“Bruce,” Steve growled, angered by the beta’s bluntness.

“Shut up,” Natasha hissed, wrapping her arms around the other omega. Tony trembled slightly, his grip on Bruce’s hands tightening slightly. A sob broke out and he curled into the redhead beside him. The brunet cried and sobbed for what seemed like forever before he quieted down.

It took him a moment to recognize the big hand combing through his curls as Bucky’s flesh hand. The big alpha was rumbling quietly in his ear and giving off all sorts of calming pheromones in an attempt to soothe the distressed omega.

“I know what’s goin’ through that brilliant mind of yours,” the alpha breathed into his ear. The omega froze and tilted his head slightly, giving the alpha more access to his ear and therefore his neck. “You’ve still got the prettiest wings, lil blue jay.”

“So pretty, Tones,” Clint cooed, nuzzling under the other omega’s chin.

“Absolutely stunning,” Bruce murmured, cupping Tony’s cheek and caressing over the bone. Tears rolled down over the omega’s cheeks again and another sob tore itself from his throat once more. Natasha wrapped her arms around him tighter and nuzzled him reassuringly.

“My _Antoshka_ , everything will be alright,” she purred, petting the older omega’s hair and humming soothingly. Tony relaxed in her arms and he felt the aches in his wings fade as he lowered them to the ground. The tears slowly came to a stop once more and he purred hoarsely against Natasha’s chest.

“Love you,” he murmured.

“We love you too,” Clint told him, purring in his ear. The scent of happy alphas filled the room as Steve and Bucky watched their omegas comforting one another. Sam walked over to the alphas and elbowed them both with a smile on his face.

“A bunch of saps, all of you,” the beta teased, earning a giggle from the omegas.

-

Tony yawned and blinked open his eyes, wincing at the bright light coming in through the window. He pulled the sheets over his face and whined softly, curling up into an even tighter ball on the bed. He snapped up, throwing the sheet away from his body and looking around with wide eyes. He could see!

He hopped off the bed and ran from the room, sniffing out his mates and finding them in the communal kitchen having breakfast. He launched himself at Bucky first, biting at his bondmark before moving up to nip at his lips. The alpha’s arms came up to wrap around him, holding him up and enthusiastically biting back. His wings snapped up in presentation making all of the omegas in the room whimper and lower their wings submissively.

“Beautiful, gorgeous omega, look at you,” the taller man growled, grabbing his mate’s ass and squeezing. Tony preened at the attention and his wings fluttered weakly.

“Handsome alpha, look at your hair all up,” the omega purred, tilting his head to the side and grinning.

“Babydoll, can you see again?” Steve asked, his eyes wide. Natasha trilled happily and lunged at the pair of brunets. She turned Tony’s head and kissed him deeply, making the smaller omega mewl softly.

“Pretty, stunning thing, so happy you can see again,” the redhead murmured. Steve came over as well, nuzzling along the omega’s throat.

“How ya feeling, doll?”

“Still a little achy, but good,” Tony replied, purring at all of the love and attention he was receiving. He lifted his wings back up and presented them to his mates. He felt a little insecure - his wings had seen better days. There were bare spots and obviously the clipped feathers. But he still presented them to his family.

“Pretty blue jay,” Sam cooed, laying one of his wings around both of the omegas’ shoulders.


	2. Mob/Stripper AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
> Steve is a mob boss and Tony is a stripper raising his son Peter; Tony gets kidnapped by Justin Hammer.

The music in the club was outrageously loud and the lights were all sorts of different colors. There was a stage in the middle of the room with three shiny poles around the edge and one on a platform in the middle of the stage. Men and women, alphas, betas, and omegas alike were all scattered around the club, some wearing top notch suits, others dressed casually, and some dressed downright slutty.

Everyone was either standing or they were sitting in comfy chairs with tables nearby, almost everybody holding a drink in their hands. Omegas strutted around the club to all of the patrons in sharp, tall stilettos, bralettes, and lacy thongs. The scent of arousal was thick in the air and driving a few of the alphas crazy.

Steve sat in one of the chairs with some of his men around him, Bucky sitting next to him in his own chair. Natasha was on his other side with a couple shots of vodka at her side. They’d been there for about an hour and the blond alpha had grown bored. None of the dancers really piqued his interest and the only reason he was still here is because Bucky and Thor sang praises about one of the dancers in particular.

The blond picked up his glass of scotch and went to take a sip when the glass was plucked from his hold by long, delicate-looking fingers. He looked up at the brunet omega who was now standing in between his spread legs holding the glass against his pretty lips. He smirked and settled himself onto Steve’s lap like he’d done it a thousand times before.

“Hey there, soldier boy,” the brunet purred, tilting his head to the side as he wrapped one arm around the alpha’s shoulders. “Okay if I call you that? You strike me as a soldier-type.”

“You can call me whatever you want, doll,” Steve murmured, eyeing the omega up and down. Sparing a brief glance at Bucky, he saw the shit-eating grin on his best friend’s face and knew this was the dancer he’d been talking about.

“Is that a bit of Brooklyn I hear? My, my, then you certainly must be with the tall, dark, and handsome alpha I see at least once a week,” the dancer purred, sending a smirk Bucky’s way before turning his brown gaze back to Steve. He took a small sip of the alpha’s whiskey before giving it back. “Good taste in booze too.”

“Same color as your eyes,” the blond rumbled with a smirk, tilting his head back. “Why don’t you get up on that stage and show me what Buck’s been boasting about?”

“How can I deny you the pleasure, sugar?” He got up off of Steve’s lap and winked before turning and walking to the stage with a sway in his hips. He gave a shrill whistle as he went up the steps, gaining the DJ’s attention and nodding his head. The music abruptly changed to a slower, more sultry beat.

“Yer so gonna pop a knot,” Bucky murmured with a wicked grin on his face. Steve rolled his eyes and sipped his whiskey as he kept his eyes on the omega who was now twirling around the pole as if he was born to do it. His thighs were wrapped around the metal and the rest of his body was bent backwards, showing off muscles Steve hadn’t seen before.

He rumbled appreciatively as the dancer twirled and did all sorts of moves, never once touching the ground or losing his balance as he moved. At one point he was even upside down with only his legs holding him up, proving just how strong the lithe, curvy omega was.

Admittedly, he was harder than he’d ever been in his life.

“Boss,” Sam murmured in his ear, bent down next to him. “Mr. Hammer is on the line, he wishes to re-discuss business.”

“Tell him no further discussion is needed and that I am very busy at this time,” Steve replied with a wave of his hand, not tearing his eyes away from the brunet omega in front of him. His eyes narrowed slightly when the dancer removed the bright red bralette he’d been wearing, tossing it in the blond’s general direction with a wink.

“Steve, he insists,” the beta murmured once again, sounding irritated. Steve could relate. He took the phone out of Sam’s hand and pressed the ‘End Call’ button with a smirk on his face.

“Problem solved.”

“You’re a menace,” Sam told him with a grin, standing up straight and taking a step back. Steve snickered and turned his full attention back to the omega who was now making his way back to the blond and his little group. He settled back on Steve’s lap and gave the blond a full whiff of his scent due to the sheen of sweat now on his body.

“How was that?”

“You’re gorgeous, babydoll. But you already know that,” he rumbled, placing a hand on the omega’s hip and tucking a rather generous fifty into the string of his thong.

“Why thank you,” the omega replied with a pleased purr.

“What’s your name, pretty omega?”

“You can just call me Red, alpha,” the brunet responded, winking again before getting off of Steve’s lap and blowing him a kiss. He turned and walked away, speaking with a few other patrons before heading into the back room.

-

Steve had been to the club every weekend since barring a few emergencies regarding turf scuffles and people owing debts. Bucky teased him relentlessly about it but the tall blond either ignored him or punched him depending on the day. It didn’t change the fact that he was undeniably attracted to Red.

He wasn’t exactly expecting to run into him outside of the club so when it happened, he was caught off guard.

He, Bucky, and Sam had been walking through Central Park quietly discussing business and what they were going to do about the annoying thorn in their sides known as Justin Hammer. He was pushing and pushing, making call after call trying to get Steve to ‘see reason’ about his tech.

He was on the phone with Peggy when Bucky nudged his side and pointed to a scuffle that was happening a good thirty feet or so away. An alpha was getting up close and personal with a brunet omega who was holding a pup’s hand. The blond’s sharp eyes immediately recognized the brunet as his favorite dancer.

Steve gave the phone over to Bucky and stormed over to the trio.

“Get off of me,” the omega growled, trying to pull his arm out of the other man’s grasp and failing. His young pup, looking no older than 4, was clinging to his mother’s other hand and hiding behind his leg.

“Come on, slut, this is what you do, right?” The alpha was uncomfortably close to Red.

“No it’s not what I do, get the hell away from me,” the brunet snarled right back, struggling in the taller man’s grip. Steve growled and grabbed the alpha’s wrist, squeezing until the other man yelped and was forced to let go.

“I believe the nice omega told you to fuck off,” the blond growled lowly, getting up in the other man’s face and baring his teeth. The alpha cowed under Steve’s glare and fled. Steve took a deep breath before turning to give the brunet a sheepish smile. Red was looking at him with wide eyes, probably wondering where the hell he’d come from. “You alright?”

“Yeah, uh, yes. I am. Thank you,” the omega murmured. “Some alphas just...think they’re entitled to my time whenever, even when I have my son with me.”

“They shouldn’t,” Steve told him. He knelt down and gave the small pup a reassuring smile. “What about you? You okay, kiddo?”

“Y-Yeah,” the pup replied shyly, giving the alpha a small smile from where he was clinging to his mother’s leg. The blond nodded his head and winked before standing up again.

“Since yer both alright, I’ll get out of your hair,” he murmured, turning to head back to Bucky and Sam.

“Um, actually,” the brunet started, making Steve turn back around to look at him. “I was kinda hoping to uh...ask you if you’d like to, maybe, do dinner? Or lunch? Sometime? My name’s Tony, by the way.”

“Steve. I’d love to go to dinner or lunch sometime Tony,” the alpha replied with a wide smile. He walked back over and pulled a pen out of his coat. “You mind if I write my number on your hand?”

“I don’t mind at all.”

Steve chuckled and wrote his personal number on the pretty omega’s hand in his own pretty scrawl. Tony looked over the digits before giving the blond a smile of his own.

“I’ll text you then,” the brunet told him with a purr. He turned back to his son. “Come on, Petey, let’s go home.”

“Okay,” the small boy said, taking his mother’s hand and giving Steve a small wave as they walked away. The alpha watched him go before turning and heading back over to Bucky and Sam, taking the phone back.

“Sorry about that, Peg, had to deal with a knothead,” he said into the phone, smiling when he heard the omega’s laugh on the other end.

-

“I’m sorry I couldn’t find a sitter for Petey tonight,” Tony murmured as he came up behind the alpha, running his hands up and down his back. Steve was at the sink in the omega’s apartment washing their dinner dishes while quietly humming.

“I don’t mind, doll, you know that,” the tall blond told him, turning his head to look back at him with a smile. “I love Pete.”

“I love that you love him,” the omega purred, reaching around and turning the sink off. He tugged on Steve’s shirt, pulling him a few steps back before turning him around to kiss him chastely.

“You ever gonna tell me about his father?” Steve asked quietly, wrapping his arms around the brunet. Tony hummed and laid his head on the alpha’s chest.

“I got pregnant when I was 15 and he wanted nothing to do with me,” the omega told him quietly. “My, uh, my parents kicked me out. So I was a kid with a baby living on the streets trying to figure out how the hell I was gonna pay for anything.”

“Tones…”

“So I stayed in a different youth shelter every few days and I went to the library and used the computers there to get my high school diploma online while Peter played in my lap,” he told him with a small smile on his face. Tony took a step back and walked down the hall where Peter’s door was cracked open.

Steve followed after him and put a hand on his hip, looking over his head to see Peter sleeping soundly. The alpha kissed his cheek before moving into the room and kneeling down by the toddler bed, gently running a hand through the pup’s curls. He rumbled soothingly when the boy whined, settling him.

Tony watched, feeling a warmth in his chest as he watched the alpha interact with his son. He purred loudly, drawing the blond’s attention as he left the doorway and went down the hall to his own room. He hid behind the door and listened to Steve’s footsteps. When he came through the door, the omega jumped him, latching onto his back and biting his ear teasingly.

The alpha growled softly and went over to the bed, getting on it and rolling over to dislodge the omega. Tony gave an _oomf _and giggled when the alpha’s weight rolled off of him. He rolled and straddled the alpha’s hips, placing his hands on the older man’s chest.__

__“You’d make a very good daddy,” Tony told him with a small smile._ _

__“No one’s ever told me that before,” Steve told him with a smile of his own. The omega snorted and leaned down to kiss him. “I’m serious!”_ _

__“Come on, you’ve never been around kids before?”_ _

__“Just Peggy’s. I’m her kids’ godfather,” he replied, wrapping his arms around Tony. The younger man hummed and kissed him again, cupping the alpha’s jaw in his hands. He deepened the kiss and pressed his chest right against Steve’s. He pulled back after a few moments, panting softly._ _

__“Maybe I’ll make you a daddy someday,” he whispered, gasping as he was rolled over and pressed into the bed. He giggled when he felt the hard press of a cock against his thigh._ _

__“You can’t just say that, babydoll,” Steve growled into his ear, nipping at his lobe. “We’ve only been together a couple of months.”_ _

__“Feels like forever. I love you, Petey loves you, we’re pretty much a family already,” Tony told him with a smile, pulling back to look into blue eyes._ _

__“Then let’s be a family.” The blond kissed his cheek and wrapped his arms around him._ _

__-_ _

__Steve sat at the head of the table surrounded by all of his inner circle, sans Clint who was on protection duty for Tony. They were all going over the last month’s books, their stock, their money, everything. They’d been in there for a number of hours with orders to not disturb them under any circumstances._ _

__They’d discovered somebody was messing with their books an hour or so ago and were now working to figure out just who had the balls to mess with them. Natasha was on her laptop looking for patterns when the door burst open and Clint came through, Peter in his arms. The small pup had a blossoming bruise on his cheekbone and his eyes were red from crying._ _

__“What the hell is going on?” Steve demanded, out of his seat and over to Clint in a second. He gently took Peter from the beta’s arms and nuzzled the pup, rumbling soothingly. Peter hiccupped and clung onto the big alpha, whimpering quietly._ _

__“Some goons tried to nab Peter and Tony in the streets. I managed to get Peter back before they drove off with Tony,” Clint told him, crossing his arms over his chest. The beta had a few cuts and scrapes from the evident brawl that had gone down. Steve’s gentle rumble deepened into a growl, making the pup in his arms whine._ _

__“Th-They told mommy that a hammer wanted to meet him,” Peter told him quietly, tears gathering in his eyes once more._ _

__“Of course it’s Hammer,” Sam said with a roll of his eyes. “That guy’s been trying to get your attention since before you met Tony.”_ _

__“Yeah? Well he’s got it. Find every piece of property he owns, I want him _found._ ”_ _

__Natasha and Bucky were the first out of their seats and out of the room to go do just that._ _


	3. Stuckony Tribal AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark - the endgame  
> A tribal AU where Steve and Tony were supposed to get married but then Tony was presumed dead after his tribe was taken over. Tony appears years later with his own lil band of outcasts and discovers Steve married his childhood nemesis.

“Shit it’s cold,” Tony complained loudly, tightening his fur cloak around his body and glaring at the blond man next to him who was laughing. The pair were riding through the snow-covered forest on horseback in the middle of the afternoon. “Why do I keep coming up here in the winter?”

“Because winter is the time of year you can actually take a break,” Steve replied with a chuckle. He shed his own fur cloak and passed it over to his omega companion who immediately wrapped it around himself with a shiver. “Summer is your busiest time of year.”

“Shut up. You should come to my lands for a change, our winter is so much warmer.”

“Except, my darling, that winter is _my_ busiest time of year and your summer would probably kill me.”

“Didn’t I just tell you to shut up, my love?” Steve chuckled once more and gently took the brunet’s hand in his. The pair had been courting for years now, since they were small and newly-presented in fact. The match had been set up by Sarah Rogers, the former alpha of the Northern pack, and Howard Stark, the current alpha of the Southern pack.

Their imprint had snapped into place the day before, just in time before Tony had to return to the South to help his father. The omega smiled over at the blond alpha and squeezed his hand gently.

“I’m going to miss you,” the brunet murmured as they continued on through the freezing forest.

“It’s only until next winter, my darling,” Steve told him softly. “And then you won’t have to leave again.”

“Better get more furs then.”

“Of course,” the alpha said with a laugh. He steered them to the left back towards home. “Let’s go back to the den and get you in front of a nice, warm fire.”

After another hour of riding, they made it back to the den. The den was a rather large village in the middle of the Northern pack’s territory, surrounded by quite a few mountains to keep the wind at a minimum. The buildings were stone-built with hardwood roofs to keep them insulated in the winter and dry in the rainy season.

The pair dismounted and handed their horses off to a couple of beta stable hands before heading up a hill to Steve’s own home. They went inside and the blond alpha played with the fire in the hearth while the omega settled on the fur rug, leaning against quite a few pillows. Steve had learned quite fast that his omega-to-be was used to a certain extent of luxury and he tried his best to provide.

The taller man came over and sat next to the shorter, wrapping an arm around him and tugging him against his body. Tony turned to look at him and kissed the alpha sweetly, emitting a loud, content purr.

“I wish I could stay now.”

“I know but your father is expecting you back.”

The omega huffed and Steve chuckled, nuzzling him happily and letting out a loud rumble. He pulled him closer when the smaller shivered once more.

“My love,” Tony purred softly.

“My darling,” Steve rumbled back, equally as soft.

-

“Steve,” Nat greeted as she closed the door behind her. The redheaded alpha had just returned from a scouting trip to the East and was now reporting. Tony had returned to the South just a month ago now and spring was beginning to bloom beautifully.

“Good morning Nat,” Steve replied with a warm smile. The blond was in his kitchen finishing up the remains of his breakfast at his table, a few reports laid out in front of him to look over. “Wasn’t expecting to see you until later.”

“Thought I should get it out of the way now,” Natasha replied airily, walking over and sitting across from the man. “The East isn’t looking too good. Villages have been pillaged and burned to the ground. Any survivors have already fled.”

“Shit, really? That’s awful,” the alpha muttered with a frown. “Do we know who caused them?”

“An outsider pack called Hydra.”

Steve hummed thoughtfully and logged the information away in the back of his head for the future.

“Also I heard a rumor in the last port,” the female alpha told him idly.

“You know how I feel about gossip.”

“This one has some merit,” Natasha continued, looking him in the eye. “A coup was staged in the South. A violent one.”

“Natasha-”

“The whole Stark family was murdered.”

3 years later -

Steve looked around the remains of the burned village, not bothering to get down from his horse this time around. The rest of his scouting party was looking around as well, their expressions solemn. This was the third village they’d found today alone. Many more in the last week.

In the last 3 years, the Eastern pack had been wiped out by the rogue pack called Hydra. The lands had been pillaged for everything they had and then left to overgrow. They were currently looking for any remaining survivors to take back to the North with them.

“There’s nothing here,” Sam murmured as he rode over. Steve nodded his head and turned his horse around.

“Let’s head back home,” he told his group. They all nodded and turned north, intent on getting across the border before nightfall. They made it back into the forest and carefully picked their way through the thick cluster of trees and brush.

Steve’s horse came to an abrupt halt and snorted loudly, the gelding’s ears flicking back and forth nervously. The big animal snorted once more and refused to move when the alpha urged him to go forward. He looked around, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“Sam-”

“Steve, watch out!”

Steve let out an _oomf_ as he suddenly made contact with the ground, an arrow lodged firmly in his shoulder. He grunted softly and lay there for a moment, winded, listening to the sounds around him. He could hear the distinct clash of metal and slowly turned over, rising to his hands and knees.

He looked up and found an arrow pointed directly at his face. His eyes moved up the arrow until he met the focused blue eyes of an unfamiliar omega. The archer gestured for the blond to get up and he did so, lifting his uninjured arm above his head in a show of peace.

“There’s no need for that now,” Steve said calmly, casting his eyes to the ground in a show of submission to the hostile archer. The scents in the air told him there were seven of them surrounding his little group of four.

“Shut up. Your scent tells me you’re from the North so what’re you doin’ so far from home?”

“We came looking for survivors. Our den is well-hidden and well-protected and we wanted to offer them refuge if we found any,” he explained, still holding onto his calm. Every part of his alpha instincts was screaming to put this omega, this _threat_ down. He wouldn’t give in.

Footsteps came running through the forest, stepping on every twig and disturbing every leaf. An eighth individual was coming towards them at a fast pace and Steve risked a glance just as the new stranger - another omega - collided into him, sending him barreling back to the ground with another thud.

The familiar scent of spice, of cinnamon and iron and summer hit him in a dizzying wave, leaving him dazed as he focused on the brunet omega on top of him. Honey-brown eyes were wide and filled with tears as they looked down at him. His brain finally caught up and it clicked.

“My darling,” he breathed out, his uninjured arm coming up to wrap around the brunet.

“My love,” Tony replied wetly, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. He gasped as he was rolled over, the alpha now on top and pressing his nose into his neck to breathe in his scent.

“Tony, what the hell?” Another alpha came over, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared down at both of them.

“Rhodey, this is Steve!” Tony exclaimed with a grin, happily purring. Steve pulled away and helped the omega up, keeping him close to his side. “My alpha.”

“My omega,” he rumbled, nuzzling his cheek.

“Your omega? Steve, are you forgetting a certain someone?” Sam asked as he walked over, followed by Wanda and Hope.

“What the hell is even going on here?”

“Clint, put the bow down, we’re all friendly here,” Rhodey told him with a sigh. The blond omega sighed and un-nocked his arrow. He put the arrow away and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Enough of this. Sam, Wanda, please go grab the horses before they get too far,” Steve said from his spot at Tony’s side. Both of them nodded their heads and left the group to find their horses. Steve turned back to Tony. “Will you come home?”

“I hope that invitation’s for all of us,” another alpha spoke up, this one a blonde woman. She was tall and intimidating much like Natasha was, easily one of the fiercest looking people he’d ever met.

“Of course it is, we’d be more than happy to have all of you,” Steve told her with a smile. Tony purred happily and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Sam and Wanda came back with their horses, Hope walking over to gather her own and Steve’s from them.

“Four of us will have to walk,” Sam pointed out as he helped Wanda up onto her horse.

“Rhodes, Jones, you two take up the flanks,” the blonde woman ordered. “I’ll take up the rear. Barton, trees. The rest of you, pick a horse.”

They all nodded and got to work, soon heading north towards home once more. Steve and Tony brought up the back a few feet in front of the female alpha while Hope lead the way back home.

“So who is this little pack?” Steve asked the brunet omega quietly. Tony leaned back into his chest and started with the youngest-looking members of his group.

“Peter and Harley, my younger brothers. They’re twins,” Tony told him quietly, expression solemn. “Harley was injured during the attack but he recovered thankfully.”

Steve nodded his head and rubbed the shorter’s hip comfortingly.

“Jim Rhodes is on our left flank, he was the Captain of the Guard and my best friend. Pepper was my handmaiden and my other best friend,” the omega continued, giving nods towards whoever he was talking about. “Found Clint in the remains of an Eastern den. Hydra killed his mate. Jessica Jones is taking up our right flank and Carol Danvers at our rear, they came from the Eastern pack too. Not quite sure what their story is but they’re pretty close.”

“Got a lot of alphas looking after you,” Steve pointed out, resting his chin on Tony’s shoulder. The omega’s scent turned amused and he turned his head to give him a side-eye.

“Jealous, my love?” He turned back to look ahead once more. “There’s no need. You’re my one and only.”

They rode on for a few hours in complete silence, the only noise being the rustling of the brush under the horses’ hooves and the barely-there rustle of the leaves overhead as Clint moved with them. Eventually they crossed over the wide stream that marked the border between the Northern pack’s border with the Eastern.

“What’s bothering you?” Steve asked as the sun started to set. They had another hour or so before they reached the den. The brunet had looked thoughtful for the last couple of hours as they’d all rode in silence.

“Something the beta - Sam said earlier. He asked if you were forgetting someone when you called me your omega,” Tony told him softly, turning to look up at the blond behind him. Steve tensed slightly and the shorter man frowned as he felt it. “You found someone else.”

There was no mistaking the betrayal in his voice.

“Nat had told me the news a month after you’d returned home. The rumors said that they’d killed you and your whole family and when 2 years passed with no word from you…” Steve trailed off, looking pained. “I didn’t want to move on from you, my darling. And Bucky...he knows you still hold a special place in my heart.”

“You chose Bucky?” Tony let out a harsh breath as if he’d been punched in the gut and turned away from the blond alpha. “I _died_ and you chose to mate with _Barnes_ , the only other brunet omega in this world who is a _blacksmith_. You didn’t just move on, you replaced me!”

The others were looking back at them as Tony’s voice steadily rose in the quiet of the forest. The boy he assumed to be Harley was glaring fierce daggers back at him and Peter was staring back with wide eyes.

“Tony-”

“Save it. I don’t want to hear another word from you until morning,” the omega hissed, taking the reins from the alpha’s hands and kicking the horse’s sides, immediately sending the animal into a gallop. Steve grunted and fell to the ground from the sudden movement, groaning softly as he rubbed his hip. His shoulder gave a flare of pain in protest as well.

A hand appeared in his vision and he looked up at Carol, accepting the hand and letting the other alpha haul him up. He dusted himself off and gave her a grateful smile.

“Thanks,” he murmured. They started walking after their group.

“If I’ve learned anything in the last few years, it’s that Tony is not an omega you want to piss off,” she told him with a small shrug of her shoulders. “But you already know that.”

“We’ve known each other since before we presented. I’d like to think we know everything about each other,” he told Carol with a small smile on his face. The smile dropped after a moment. “He died. He was dead for 2 years and I didn’t want to move on, I never moved on, but the pack needed an heir. The pressure was on.”

Carol hummed thoughtfully as they continued to walk, the mountains getting closer and closer by the minute. They’d be back home soon enough.

“He’ll cool off. Eventually. He just needs time to accept that the world had to keep spinning without him.”

“I don’t know about that. It’s less about the fact I have a mate and more about who my mate is. Tony and Bucky...they go back just as far and they’ve had some sort of rivalry I’ve never been able to figure out,” Steve explained with a sigh and a shake of his head. “I always thought maybe I was the center of it but…”

“But now you think there’s more,” Carol stated and the other blond nodded his head.

“Yeah.”

The two alphas fell silent once more and soon enough they all arrived back at the den shortly after Tony. The brunet omega had already dismounted and handed the large animal over to a stable hand by the time the rest of them arrived.

“Papa!” A small voice called followed by the sound of little feet running. Steve turned and smiled brightly, kneeling down and scooping the small girl up into his arms with a spin, shoulder be damned.

“There’s my Winnie,” he rumbled happily, scenting along the pup’s neck and nuzzling her. The scent of cloves and metal filled his nose and he turned to look at Bucky, who had his arms crossed over his chest with a smile on his face. “And my Bucky.”

“Glad you’re home, punk,” the omega purred, walking over and pressing his nose right into the alpha’s neck. Bucky purred softly before the purr turned into a growl and the brunet snapped around, his teeth bared when he finally caught Tony’s own spicy metal scent. Cinnamon and iron, specifically.

“Barnes,” Tony muttered, his arms crossed over his chest and his own teeth bared defensively.

“Stark,” the taller omega replied, his fists clenched into a tight ball. “Thought you and yours died a horrible death.”

“Well you know how much I love to prove you wrong.”

“Stop it, both of you,” Steve growled, putting enough alpha in his voice to make both of them look away. Winnie shifted in his arms before reaching out for Bucky, who cooed softly and took the pup into his arms.

“Did mama upset you, l’il darlin’?” Bucky asked the toddler. Winnie gave a tiny nod and clung to the tall brunet. “Sorry babydoll. How ‘bout papa puts you to bed?”

“Okay mama,” Winnie murmured, rubbing at one of her eyes tiredly. Steve eyed Bucky suspiciously before he took their daughter into his arms and started carrying her up the hill to the house.

“Hope, keep an eye on both of them,” he called back, fixing both of the brunets with a look before turning back around. Bucky and Tony withered slightly under his look before glaring at each other once more.

“Tony,” Harley called from several feet away, standing by his twin who was leaning against him heavily and clutching his stomach. “Petey’s starting to cramp.”

Tony went pale and hurried over to his little brothers. He felt Peter’s head with a worried frown on his face and turned back to look at Bucky.

“He’s going into heat, we need somewhere safe to put him,” the shorter omega told him, his brown eyes wide and pleading. Bucky blinked before nodding his head and walking over. He helped get both brunets over to their medic building where they had heat rooms for all of the unbonded omegas in their pack.

“Tell me yer name kiddo,” Bucky urged softly as he lead the younger omega into one of the heat rooms.

“P-Peter. Peter Stark.”

“It’s good to meetcha, Peter, my name’s Bucky. Is this your first heat?”

Peter nodded his head and Tony helped him up onto the bed, purring soothingly and nuzzling his brother’s cheek. Bucky left for a few minutes before coming back with a tray that contained bowls of fruit and different nuts along with a pitcher of water. He set it on the table and walked back over to the pair.

“Okay Peter, I got everythin’ you’ll need for the first day or two,” the older omega told him with a comforting smile on his face. Tony couldn’t help but hate and love how motherly he was. “I think yer big brother has the rest handled, yeah?”

“Thank you Bucky,” Peter murmured shyly, his cheeks flushed from the kindness and his rising temperature. Bucky smiled and ruffled his curls before turning to head out the door.

“Hey,” Tony called over his shoulder, looking at the taller omega. “Thank you.”

“Yer welcome. I’ll get the rest of ‘em settled in somewhere for the night and we’ll figure the rest out in the morning.”

-

Tony came out of the medic building the next morning once Clint took his place watching over Peter. They’d decided to take turns watching over the young omega since Tony needed to know what was going on with his little pack. He smiled as Harley ran over, the young alpha wrapping his arms around his older brother.

“Hey, he’s fine, Harls, I promise,” he murmured to the young teen, nuzzling the top of his head. “It’s just like when you went through your first rut a few months ago.”

“I know,” he muttered, tucking his head under Tony’s chin. “It’s not that, I know he’s safe. You on the other hand…”

“What about me?”

“You used to talk about this alpha all the time when you came back in the spring. When you came back the last time, you said you _imprinted_ on each other,” Harley told him, tightening his hold.

“I know, kiddo. But life doesn’t always work out the way we planned it to,” Tony soothed, rubbing a hand up and down his back. “I have to go talk to them now so why don’t you find Carol or Rhodey okay?”

Harley slowly nodded his head and clung on for another moment before he let go and ran off. Tony watched him go before heading up to the familiar house on top of the hill. His chest ached at the memories that the house brought up, all of the time spent in front of the hearth. He knocked on the door and heard a faint voice invite him in.

He stepped in and looked around the familiar area, eyes softening when he saw the pillows he’d nested with plenty of times while he’d been here. He walked over and ran a hand over the soft, well-loved fabric. He made a soft noise of surprise when a small hand tugged on his pants, looking down to see Winnie standing next to him.

“Well hello there,” he greeted softly, kneeling down to be on her level. “What can I do for you, l’il miss?”

“Can you braid my hair pretty please?” Tony softened and smiled at the pup, nodding his head. She handed over a hairbrush and turned around so the older could start brushing her hair. The little girl looked very much like her mother but she had all of her father’s attitude.

“You have very pretty hair,” he told the girl as he started weaving her hair together in a braid.

“Thank you,” Winnie replied, fiddling with her hands. “Do you know my daddy?”

“I do. We’ve known each other since we were very young,” the older brunet answered, tying off the braid. “I’ve known your mommy a long time too.”

“But you don’t like each other, you and mommy.”

“We don’t see eye to eye very often,” Tony agreed hesitantly. “But I know your mommy’s a good man.”

“I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said ‘bout me,” Bucky drawled, leaning against the doorway into the kitchen. Tony rolled his eyes but there was a small smile on his face. Winnie ran over to her mother and wrapped her little arms around him.

“Here’s another - you and Steve made a cute pup,” he told him as he stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. “Where is he?”

“Primping, you know how long he takes.”

The shorter omega snorted hard and laughed, shaking his head lightly. Bucky smirked slightly before picking Winnie up and walking back into the kitchen to find the pup something to eat. Tony went upstairs and found the alpha washing his face in a basin. He had pants on but no shirt in sight.

“You take longer than most omegas,” the brunet commented, startling the blond and making him laugh softly.

“Yeah, that’s what everyone tells me. How’s Peter?” Steve asked, wiping a cloth over his face to dry it.

“He’s fine. Clint’s watching him for the moment.”

“And what about everyone else? And you, how are you holding up?” The alpha looked at him, his eyes concerned as he pulled on a shirt.

“We’re okay, I think. Harley’s gonna be the hard one to please,” Tony murmured with a shrug. “I’m just...in shock I guess. I’ve been trying so hard to get here for 3 years, Steve.”

“Walk me through it,” the blond said, grabbing Tony’s hand and pulling him over to the bed to sit down next to each other. He held the omega’s hands in his own and looked him in the eyes.

“I was in the workshop when it started. I had enough time to pack up the most important things, like some of my blueprints, but ultimately I had to blow the whole thing up,” the omega told him, gripping his hands.

“So they don’t have any of your plans or weapons.”

“None. I made sure of it. My ‘shop, the armory, the barracks, I destroyed all of the weapons we made, even my armor.”

“Smart thinkin’,” Bucky spoke up from the doorway. “Where are the prints?”

“Harley and Rhodey have them. If Harley and I could have access to your ‘shop, that would be great,” the younger omega said. Bucky shrugged slightly before nodding his head.

“Anything you need, Tony, it’s yours,” Steve told him.


	4. WinterIron A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony/Bucky ABO  
> Alpha!Tony and Omega!Bucky are unlikely friends but they bond over the fact Tony isn't a pushy, aggressive alpha and that he gives Bucky choices instead of forcing him to do anything. Steve no like.

To find that the man who’d caused so much trouble and killed so many people was an omega...it left Tony suitably impressed. Perhaps that was why he let James Buchanan Barnes into the compound with barely a thought rather than the excessive growling and brooding Steve had done in an attempt to convince the brunet alpha. The genius snorted as he thought of it, chewing lightly on a popsicle stick that was in his mouth.

He was in the workshop looking at three holo-screens at once, each one running diagnostics on everyone’s gear. He sat back in his chair with his feet kicked up on his work table, completely relaxed and calm.

“Captain Rogers is requesting you, boss,” FRIDAY spoke up suddenly. The alpha sighed softly and got up, tossing the popsicle stick into the trash can as he walked out of the lab. He made his way to the communal living room, knocking on the archway as he walked through to gather attention.

“What’s up, Cap?”

“Bucky’s arm is bothering him,” Steve responded, looking away from where Sam and Clint were playing Mario Kart. The aforementioned omega was curled up on one of the recliners with headphones in and his StarkPad in his hands.

“So then why isn’t he the one telling me?”

“He’s too stubborn to ask himself,” the blond alpha replied. Tony snorted inelegantly and earned a soft growl.

“I’ll fix his arm when he’s ready to have it touched and not a minute before,” the genius stated before he went into the kitchen. He started the coffee machine and grabbed a mug from the cupboard. He thought he heard some mumbling over the sound of the coffee but he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

“Hey, Tony?” Bucky asked hesitantly as he entered the kitchen.

“If you’re not ready, I’m not gonna force you to go down to my workshop, Snowflake,” Tony said, looking over his shoulder at the omega. The tall brunet’s shoulders were tense and his jaw twitched nervously, avoiding eye contact with the billionaire. “You’ve been forced to do enough shit.”

“Thanks,” the omega muttered, smiling shyly before he went back to the recliner he’d been curled up on. Tony watched him go before pouring coffee into his mug. For all the stories he’d heard about Bucky Barnes, he couldn’t blame the man for being anxious and shy compared to the flirt he was back in the 40s.

He left the kitchen and started heading back towards his workshop, whistling as he walked passed the others and through the archway. He paused at the top of the stairs when he heard footsteps, turning to look at Steve as the other alpha walked up to him.

“When are you going to look at his arm?”

“When he’s ready to come down to the workshop. I already told you, I’m not forcing him to do anything,” Tony told him with a roll of his eyes.

“Then he’ll probably never get his arm fixed,” Steve argued with a growl. The shorter alpha held his ground, quirking an unimpressed eyebrow in return.

“Then so be it, Steve. I know better than anyone that you shouldn’t make anyone do something they are clearly uncomfortable with,” he replied before taking a sip of his coffee. “He’s been through a lot, we need to be sympathetic and understanding.”

“I’m his alpha, of course I’m sympathetic and understanding!”

“Are you?” Tony questioned, his brow furrowed. “James doesn’t need an alpha, Steve. He needs a friend.”

-

“Sergeant Barnes is requesting your whereabouts, boss. Shall I tell him where you are?” FRIDAY asked after she turned off the blaring music. Tony didn’t even look away from Clint’s new arrowheads as he nodded. Another hour passed before he heard the door open and close, drawing his attention away from the running diagnostics.

Bucky was looking around the workshop with wide eyes and his mouth ajar. He took a few steps towards the brunet alpha, looking around at everything before he was suddenly accosted by three excitable bots. Tony chuckled as Dum-E and U were the first to reach the former assassin, beeping excitedly at their newest guest.

“Those are my kids,” the alpha joked with a small smile on his face, leaning back in his chair. “Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers.”

“You made them?” Bucky asked, clearly in awe. Tony nodded his head as his smile widened slightly. “Tony, that’s amazing.”

“Ah, not really. They deserve to be donated to a community college really,” the alpha told him with a grin. Dum-E beeped indignantly and came over, using his claw to poke at the genius’s ear and tug at it.

“You’ve said that for years now, boss,” FRIDAY told him, her voice amused.

“And one day I’ll do it, baby girl, just you watch,” the genius stated, pointing a finger at the ceiling. He huffed softly before turning his attention back to the omega. “So what can I do for you, Robocop?”

“My, uh, my arm. I can’t even sleep with it,” the omega told him shyly, almost immediately closing up. The brunet nodded his head and pulled over a spare chair, patting the seat before turning to one of the holo-screens and pulling up the scans of the arm. He moved the screen so it was closer to the former assassin.

“Alright, I want you to be as comfortable as possible so tell me if anything makes you anxious or uneasy,” Tony told him seriously, not moving an inch towards the arm until Bucky nodded his head. The alpha inched closer before he started opening up the panels of the prosthetic, his movements slow and precise.

He quietly eyed the inside of the arm critically, muttering calculations and ideas for upgrades to himself as he worked. His fingers lightly traced the wiring in search of the cause of the pain before he finally found it, a loose wire pinched between two gears. He pulled back from the arm and spun around in his chair to grab a few tools.

“You’re strange for an alpha,” Bucky commented quietly.

“Most people mistake me for a beta at first glance,” the billionaire told him with a smirk and a shrug. He rolled back over and began gently pulling the wire from between the gears. “I don’t feel the need to posture or act aggressive to get respect from others, it’s just a waste of energy to me.”

“And yet people stop what they’re doing when you walk in the room.”

“I earned it without using my alpha status,” the shorter responded, glancing at Bucky before looking back to the arm. “Not even Steve with all of his posturing has managed to piss me off that badly.”

The tall omega nodded his head and continued to watch the alpha work quietly.

-

“Oh, James, no- no, don’t encourage them,” Tony cried, his protests turning into a laugh as he watched the omega chase his bots around the lab. The bots were running into anything and everything and making an overall mess as they whirred around, making loud beeps of joy. The alpha watched them with a big grin on his face, obviously happy that someone loved playing with his bots as much as he did.

He was so caught up with James and the bots that he didn’t hear FRIDAY announce Steve’s arrival or the jealous growl that the blond released until the other alpha was blocking his view of the happy omega. The shorter looked up at Steve and arched an eyebrow in question.

“What’s he doing down here?”

“Uh, playing with my kids obviously,” Tony replied with a shrug. He stood up as Dum-E sped over, pressing his claw into the alpha’s side with a happy beep. The brunet smiled and ran a gentle hand over his metal creation affectionately. “You’re the one who wanted him to come down here, Cap.”

“Yeah, to fix his arm, not hole himself away like you do,” Steve growled, his arms crossed over his chest.

“What, is this supposed to be my fault?” Tony asked as he looked back at the other alpha. “James likes it down here and I’m definitely not opposed to the company. The bots love him too.”

“What are you two arguing about now?” James asked as he came over, a relaxed smile on his face. His hair was tied up in a messy bun on his head, only a few loose strands falling out. U had followed him over, the bot making his way under the soldier’s arm.

“Nothing,” Steve huffed.

“He’s mad that you’re spending all your time in my workshop.”

“I like it down here. No one tries to tiptoe around me like I’m broken,” the omega told Steve with a roll of his eyes.

“Buck-”

“Jesus, how many times do I gotta tell ya, Stevie? I’m not Bucky,” James growled softly, his fists clenching slightly. “I’m not the same fella who fell off that damn train. Call me James or don’t talk to me at all.”


	5. Starker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, May dies :( and Peter ends up going into the foster system and pretty much disappearing (shortly after Civil War). Tony tries to find him but with the Avengers broken up and the Accords in desperate need of fixing, finding Peter takes a backseat. Peter springs up in Queens once more several years later and he's angrier than ever - the foster system did NOT treat him well.

“Well hey there, Spider-Man.”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter murmured, voice gone almost hoarse as he tried to keep his surprise in check. His face remained impassive, the mask pushed up to his forehead as he looked out over the city. He was sitting on the ledge of a skyscraper, a can of Redbull by his side. He was all alone - he’d disabled Karen so long ago now.

Maybe after the first six months in the foster care system.

“Long time no see. How’ve you been?” Tony asked, the suit opening up and allowing the man to step out.

“What do you care?” He didn’t even bother to look at the older man, taking a sip of his Redbull. He probably looked like hell to the other man’s eyes - dark circles, lean frame, pale skin.

“I’ve always cared about you, kid.”

Peter snorted so hard it almost hurt.

“I’m not a kid. I’m 22 fucking years old,” the younger spat, words laced with venom. “And yeah, I could feel the love when you didn’t even bother to look for me. If that’s how you love, Tony, then fuck off.”

“Hey!” Tony barked, marching over and turning the younger hero around to look at him. “I did look Peter. But they moved you around so many goddamn times I couldn’t keep up and eventually other shit had to take priority. And I’m sorry, but that’s life.”

“Whatever,” Peter muttered, shaking the other man off. He stood up and finished off his Redbull, pressing the empty can into his former mentor’s hands. “Gotta go. Neighborhood won’t protect itself. Do what you’re good at and don’t fuckin’ follow me.”

And with that, Peter let himself fall backwards off of the ledge, elegantly doing a somersault before shooting off a web and starting to swing through the city. Tony watched him go, his brow furrowed slightly.

Somewhere around eight years ago, right after Tony had given Peter the suit, right after that whole shit show in Germany, May Parker had died when a store had gotten robbed. Child Services had promptly packed Peter up and started shipping him from foster home to foster home all over the country.

So fast, even FRIDAY couldn’t keep up.

With the Avengers split into pieces and the Accords a mess, Tony had tried his best to divide his attention between finding this bright, young kid and reworking the Accords into something that actually worked. After awhile, it became too much and so the older hero had to focus his full attention on the Accords.

Peter Parker had been pretty much missing up until sometime earlier in the summer time this year. Spider-Man had popped back up all over the news, re-establishing himself as the friendly neighborhood hero he’d been in his teens, and Tony had tracked him down.

Just to find a very broken down, bitter replacement of the optimistic genius he’d seen on YouTube nearly a decade ago.

And he knew that was his fault. Maybe the kid was right, maybe it was Tony’s fault. He could create a mini arc reactor in a cave from fucking scraps but he couldn’t find a 14-year-old kid in the American foster care system? What kind of genius did that make him?

A poor one, if he’s honest with himself.

“I’ve gotta make it up to him somehow,” the genius murmured to himself as he headed back to the tower.

“Tread carefully, boss,” FRIDAY answered quietly, her Irish lilt a comfort in his ears. “I think Peter has gone through a lot since we last saw him.”

“Yeah, baby girl, I know.”

-

Patrols were lonelier now than they’d been when he was a teenager. Before Aunt May had passed, he’d had Karen to keep him company while he webbed around New York. She taught him everything he needed to know about the suit Mr. Stark had gifted to him and their conversations were his favorite.

But after six months of being shipped from foster house to foster house, he’d become bitter. Less excited, less happy, he was fully aware of how different he’d become. And that had resulted in some...reckless decisions.

Karen had been _very_ vocal about how much she hated the kind of danger he’d thrown himself into.

One night, right in the middle of one of her lectures, he’d deactivated her.

He hadn’t reactivated her in the years since. It had been awful at first. Sometimes he would go to ask her a question and be met with utter silence. He had entertained the idea of turning her back on more than once but ultimately she stayed off. Whether it was because he felt guilty or because he didn’t want to be lectured, he didn’t know.

She definitely would be chewing him out for how he’d spoken to Tony the other night. He couldn’t muster up enough energy to care. Peter had imagined what it would be like to see the older hero again, imagined what he would say, what he would _do_.

The years had been tough on him though. Four full years in foster care and then four more years scraping by through college. He had more than enough qualifications to get a job at any tech company. Stark Industries, Hammer Tech, hell, his bioengineering degree alone could set him up at Oscorp.

He’d pick something eventually.

For now, he was way too busy beating up baddies and keeping Queens as safe as possible. He’d been shocked to learn that the crime rate in Queens had gone up drastically in the years he’d been gone. Some of the newbies hadn’t even known who he was when he cornered them in an alley.

Peter had been quick to teach them. This was _his_ neighborhood.

He grunted as a bullet grazed his thigh, tearing through the fabric of his suit and leaving a nice gash in it’s wake. Right, he was in the middle of stopping a bank robbery. He shook his head and shot a web at one of the would-be robbers, pinning him to the brick wall of the alleyway.

“Really, guys, if you want cash that badly, then get a job! That’s way easier, and less illegal,” he pointed out, humming as he followed after the second guy who was trying to run away. He webbed up his feet which caused him to fall to the ground.

He brought him back over to his partner and webbed him to the wall as well, brushing the dust off of himself as he shook his head at them.

“Now you two wait here, the police should be here any minute. Hope you learn a valuable lesson!” Peter exclaimed, fake cheer lacing his voice before he shot a web and swung off, intent on finding another crime. It was one in the morning but he wasn’t tired yet. Well, he was, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep.

He came to a stop on a rooftop and his leg gave up on him, quickly reminding him of the gash on his thigh. He winced as he sat, and pulled his mask off to get a better look at the wound. He winced when he saw the blood slowly oozing from the wound.

“Dammit,” the brunet murmured, knowing it’d need stitches. He looked out over the city skyline and saw the Avengers Tower in the distance. Bruce would probably help him. He tugged the mask back on and started swinging towards the brightly lit tower before he could come up with a reason why this was a bad idea.

He made it to the tower in record time and scaled the side of the building until he came to the floor he knew the labs were on. He managed to pry a window open and crawled in, sitting on the ground and catching his breath for a moment.

“Hello, Peter,” FRIDAY chirruped, cheerful as always. “It appears you are injured, shall I alert Boss?”

“No, FRIDAY. He doesn’t need to know I was here. Is Dr. Banner in his lab?”

“He is. Shall I alert him of your injury?”

“Yeah. Privately, please,” Peter murmured as he got up and started limping his way down the hall. Bruce met him right outside of his lab and helped him inside.

“FRIDAY, put the lab in blackout mode, please,” the doctor requested as he helped Peter over to a bench. He’d already set out a first aid kit on the table. The windows around the lab blacked out a second later and the pair were left in peace. “What happened?”

“Baddie got in a lucky shot, just grazed my thigh. It’s just a really deep graze,” the younger explained, hiking his leg up onto the bench for the older man to see.

“But you don’t want Tony to know.”

“I don’t want him to know I’m even here.


End file.
